Love is not always fair or made to be
by jazzy10131996
Summary: This is a story on masaya and ichigo relationships as it progress things start to get out of hand and masaya starts to turned into a different person.note this story might contain lemons and other sorts. not for kids. but this also my first story r
1. Strange Feelings

This is a ichigo and masaya story.

Note: I don't own any of Tokyo mew mew characters or the story/show it self.

p.s: tell me what you think about my first story

chapter 1: strange feelings

I woke up early to find my boyfriend still be asleep, even though he works early in the mornings.

"I cant believe his lazy ass is still sleeping' as I got out of the bed to take a shower.

He moved around whispering something that was hard to grasp.

I moved toward the dresser to get my clothes but felt a warm tug on my waist.

As I turned around masaya pulled me closer to his shirtless chest.

"Good morning kitty" as he gave me a kiss on the head.

"good morning to you too" as kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around him hoped to get a responds or a smile.

As I pulled out of his grip he gave me a sad puppy dog look.

"what the matter, hun?" as i gave him a warm smile.

"nothin, just thinking about something" as he smiled back at me.

"oh, okay then I will go take a shower then and make some breakfast is that's okay with you" looking at his dark brown eyes.

"its okay, you can take a shower as long as I can take it with you" his smiled widen as his arms came in for a hug.

"stop messing around, you know I don't like people staring at me as it is" as I pushed away from his hold once again.

I ran toward the bathroom with my fresh clean clothes that I picked out the day before.

I closed the bathroom door knowing the masaya is still staring at me.

Putting my clothes down on the counter i felt a set of eyes staring at around to see only the door, as i turned back around to find the body wash i thought i saw kishu so i looked around one more time but saw nothing was there.

I turned on the shower knowing that what i saw was only my imagination.

As i turned the water off, i heard the door open.

"masaya is that you" as i looked through the shower.

"yes kitten its me" as he walked towards the shower.

I walked out of the shower and towards masaya.

"hey are you in here to take a shower or to look at me naked" as i put my hands through his hair.

"both but i rather look at you naked" as he pulled me towards him.

"yah but you know how i feel about sex, masaya and i know you wont force me will you" as i gave him a push to seperate us.

"nah not at all ichigo just want to make you happen and no strange feelings towards that matter" as he open the shower door, pushing me out.

"im going to take a shower okay" as he begin to closed the door.

"kay then ill make some breakfest" as i walked down the staircase i felt a strange feeling over coming me.

Turning the kitchen light on i went into the frigde and pulled out some ingredients so i can make my favorite-strawberry pancakes and hash browns.

"i hope my feelings stay true for masaya as his stay true to me" i turned around and started to make the pancakes.


	2. Special Someone

This is a Tokyo mew mew: Masaya and ichigo fanfiction and please note that I don't own any part of Tokyo mew mew at all.

Chapter 2- special morning

As I looked around for the potatoes I heard Masaya come down the stairs. I watched his every move as if it's my own and knew that he must be upset about earlier this morning. Walking towards me he gave me a warm, gentle smile.

"what ur making this time" as he put his arms around my waist.

"ohh my favorite-strawberry pancakes with hash browns" as I turned around to give him a kiss.

"that's good so when will it be done" as he unwrap his arms from my waist.

"about two minutes from now" as I gave him a kiss on his warm lips.

"okay" as he went to sit on the couch.

"whats the matter" as I walk towards him and saw that he begin to shed tears.

"nothing I just thought that this morning could have been more special" as he glaze at me.

"what do you mean more special than what its already is" as a glance of confusion.

"I mean this" as he got down to one knee he gave her a happy smile.

"ichigo will you marry me and stay by my side forever and ever"

"yes I would love too and always show you love in return" as tears slide down my cheek.

"great" as he picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs towards the room.

"masaya is that is why you was acting so strange" as he put her down on the bed.

"yes ,ichigo that is why and the food is burning by the way" as he kissed her fore head.

Ichigo ran down the stairs to set off the oven and stove, while masaya followed close behind. Setting the food on the plate she turn to her now to be husband and kissed his soft lips knowing that she had a special somebody in her life and never trade this moment at all.

"I love you" as she sat down with her fiancé and ate their breakfast in happiness and joy..

End of chapter 2

Please read and review my story and thanks for reading my first fanfiction ever to be made.

Thanks,

Jazzy10131996


	3. My Lover

This is a Tokyo mew mew fanfiction story and I don't own anything towards it.

Please read and review my first fanfiction and tell what to be updated.

Chapter 3: My lover

As I finish with the dishes Masaya pulled me towards him as he whispered in my ears.

"you know there is something that I want to try" as he grabbed shirt.

"really I will like to know what you want from my body" as I whisper in his ear.

"well I will show you then" as he picked me up and set me on our bed.

"im yours no matter what" as I kissed his cheek.

Masaya got closer and closer to me as I lay on the red and white bed.

"I want to show you how much I love you" as he kissed me back in a rough way.

Masaya tugged on my shirt as I unbutton his top.

"Masaya stop messing around and take my shirt off" yelling at him.

Masaya took my clothes off as I lay there staring at his perfect body. I about five minutes we were both naked and Masaya on top on me.

I knew that it will happen sooner or later and I couldn't stop it at all knowing the Masaya will have the feelings that we should give into and that feeling is sex.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry readers that I didn't update the chapter or fix my errors but I will try more often to check. Thank you to all my reviews and readers and thanks for the tips you left for me. I am still deciding on my chapter 4 title and main point. Please tell me what to use for next chapter. Thank you again for all your help on my first fanfiction story hope to update soon.

READ AND REVIEW

THANK YOU


	5. The pleasure yours

This is a Tokyo mew mew fanfiction and I don't own any thing.

Thanks to all the people that took the time to read my stories and review the chapters.

Hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter 4-pleasure is yours

Mayasa kissed Ichigo as she blush looking down his perfect body. She knew that being with him will make them both happy but she was scared to think of the down side of it. She knew happiness have conquences at every turn. Looking at her soon to be husband she thought to herself how to make the night an unforgettable night ever.

"Masaya, I don't know if this is what you want for sure" as Ichigo touched his abs.

"Yes Ichigo, I want this forever" as Masaya stripped her of her clothing.

"Then I want it to Masaya" as Ichigo kissed Masaya body that made him moan over and over.

As Ichigo gave Masaya all of the pleasure he thought that he should switch sides and do the same to her.

"Ichigo it's my turn to show you what man that you're going to be with" as Masaya flipped Ichigo over so he can be on top of her and show her the man he really was.

Masaya rubbed her whole body, starting from her head to her thigh. Ichigo felt her shelf breathing really hard. She felt the pleasure taking its toll on her as she threw her head back.

"Masaya don't touch me their please" as she threw her head back again.

Masaya didn't listen as he glides his fingers down her leg.

"Maaasayaaa" Ichigo moaned when he touched her private area.

"Ichigo you're getting wet" as he smiled at her with his hand still near her area.

As ichigo felt every touch she grew even wet but Masaya loved it so much that made him grew hard with every touch. Her body felt so numb from his touch she thought of a plan to make him feel the same as she was feeling. She flipped him over and tugged at his pants. Masaya helped her undress himself as he took the belt off. Once the pants were off she looked at the big bulge sticking out of his boxers. She touched the bulge and felt it harden even more.

"Ichiigo" Masaya groan as she touched his member.

Masaya couldn't take it anymore; he took his boxers off and flipped her over so he was on top. He laid his member near her vagina. He looked at her then thrust in her vagina that made her cried. He looked at her and thrust again breaking her virgin walls. After he thrust three more times he laid down next to her and pace his breathing. "That was the best thing that happen to me and Ichigo I love you" as he fell to sleep. "I love you too Masaya" as she went into a deep sleep.


End file.
